Kari's Wish
by Digifan of the Century
Summary: Matt dies.Kari's sad.He comes back to life.Suck at summaries. PG for later language and for safety.
1. The Guitar

Kari's Wish

Disclaimer: Uh… 

Why did you have to go, Matt? Did you know that I loved you? When I went to visit your grave, did you hear me say "I love you"?

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Chapter 1- The Guitar

I solemnly stroked Matt's red guitar.

I pricked one of the strings its sound ringing through my room.

My tears dropped on the guitar. I hope I didn't ruin it. Ever since Matt went to the sky, I got his guitar from Mr. Ishida. On the back of his guitar held a letter which said;

_If I'm dead, send this to Hikari Yagami._

Was it the hint that he loved me too? (A/N: Getting mushy here…)

"Kari! Lunch!" Tai barged. I jumped. Tai never learned to knock.

He sighed. "Hikari. Get over it. He's gone." I became for no reason. "Get over it?! You're his best friend! No! You WERE his best friend!" I yelled through my tears.

I put the guitar's strap around my neck and stormed out with my sewed in Gatomon mini-purse stuffed in my big jeans.

Whoa.

That was a long sentence.

Anyways, I stormed out ignoring Tai's sorries and mom's where are you goings.

I had some difficulties running with a guitar on my side. I swear I'll kill those people who gave me weird looks with this guitar. Weapons.

I went to our school, despite that the month was winter break.

I went into the computer room, shouting "Digiport Open!" Flash.

I landed on a poor Seedmon who ran away quickly. I had landed where Tai told me that Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon. I sat down with a thud. Ow.

I learned how to play guitar with Tai a little bit. The first tune I learned was Green sleeves. So, I played it slowly. I half expected for Gatomon to come to me. But she did, anyways.

"Kari!"

Pounce.

Ow.

"Whacha here for? I don't sense any danger." Gatomon said happily. So she obviously haven't heard the news. "Matt died."

Silence.

"Oh." Gatomon said. "How come we don't know about it?"

"Who knows?" I replied. I kept playing.


	2. The Digital World

Kari's Wish

Disclaimer: Hi people!

Chapter 2- The Digital World

"So…." Kari said. "Some ghosts come here?" Palmon nodded. "I saw President Washington here before."

".." Kari sweat dropped. All the Digimon knew about Matt's death, including Gabumon. He took it the hardest. He spent days crying and trying to find Matt's lost harmonica in the Digital World. Which he succeeded.

"They usually visit meadows." Patamon added. "I don't know why they like it but- hey Kari! Where are you going?"

Kari took Patamon's information and took off to go to the nearest meadow. Her Digivice told her that a tree was on her way and-

THUMP

"Ow!" Kari fell behind. "Stupid tree!" but instead, this came out. "Fucking stupid tree!" She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, shocked. She had never said that word in her life until now.

"My, my, my, my, my." Said something from a tree. "What a bad girl." Kari looked up and found Etemon with dark ring around its neck. "Etemon!"

"Yes, it me." He jumped down from the tree. "You deserve a punishment! Dark concert rock!" (A/N: His attack's something like that. I don't know exactly.) Screech!

Kari covered her ears. "You bad monkey! You give rock bands a bad name!" Then she whispered. "Sorry, Matt." She unstrapped the red and white guitar and picked by its neck. She closed her eyes and raised the guitar and slammed it into Etemon's head as hard as she could.

Bonk!

Fortunately, the guitar didn't have any scratch. The monkey digimon fell, unconscious, little tornado top of his head. "Whoa." Kari stared. "It's so weird, that it's scary."

She avoided the tree this time, and found a green meadow . Only grass and a big stone in the middle. Kari sighed. "This is hopeless! There is, like, hundred meadows in here!!!!"

"You need help?" a digimon appeared from the ground.. In front of her.. "AAAHHHH!!" Kari fell back for the second time. "Shhh!' the digimon brought up one claw/finger up to its mouth. "I'm Prairiemon." Kari found no dark rings.

It had cat like face, silver long ears, furry chest, mechanic glove/hand with red claws and Gabumon-like tail.

It looked like a prairie dog.

"Where do you want to go?" It asked again. Kari gathered her self up. "Yes, to Digital World's meadows." Prairiemon cocked it head. "There's only two." It continued. "The other one's sacred. Do you want to go there?"

Kari didn't get it. What so scared about meadows? But Kari nodded anyways. The brown digimon quickly dug a large hole then soon disappeared. "Uh.." Kari waited and waited.

"Finished!!" it popped up suddenly. Kari screamed and fell down again. "Could…could you stop appearing so suddenly?" her heart beat came back to normal speed.

"No, sorry. Our habit's like that." Prairiemon said. "Its ready." It push Kari inside. "Bye!" It waved.

It was a roller coaster slide. Kari felt as if her skin was going to fly off. I hate roller coasters…. I think I'm going to throw up.. She clung on to the guitar for her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the echo filled the tunnel.

Thump.

She landed on a soft tuff of leaves. "These are lambs ears." She exclaimed.

She looked around.

This meadow was a lot better than the other.

It had a azure river flowing, blue butterflies flying around, and soft green carpet of grass. A harmonica sound filled the air.

She had landed just right outside of the meadow. Kari stood up and strapped back the guitar to her back. The hole disappeared. "This is sooo pretty." She sighed and walked forward to it.

As soon as she touched the grass, she felt as if she was in heaven. "I love this place!" Kari exclaimed. Only if she remembered, Gatomon told her not to follow the harmonica sound.

"Maybe Gabumon's there! Or maybe he met Matt's ghost and him the harmonica!" she ran towards it.

Ocean blue eyes followed her.


	3. The Ghost

Kari's Wish

Disclaimer: I wish I could play guitar….sob.

And beware, it's a short story this time.

Chapter 3-Ghosts

"Matt?! Matt?!" Gabumon?!" Kari yelled toward the sound. place a sharp note here. I mean, like ear-piercing sound

Kari covered up her ears as best as she could but the sound still came through. Determined Kari walked towards it. It was Matt indeed!

He look as if having trouble with his harmonica; he was shacking it on the air . "Matt!" brown hair girl ran towards him. Matt smiled with a evil sparkle that flashed through his eyes. (A/N: Seriously, who can read people's eyes? I can't)

"No Kari!" a flash of white and purple passed knocking Kari over her back.. AGAIN.. It was a luck that the guitar didn't break. "Gatomon! Get off!" she shooed. "No Kari! That's not Matt!" the cat cried clinging on to Kari's shirt. "He's Bakomon!"

(A/N: I once again interrupt the story to tell you that I have no idea what that ghost's name is in Digimon. You know, on episode 8, Season 02..Thank you 4 ur ears)

"Ba.. Bakomon?" Kari sputtered. "Bu.. But!"

She could only watch as so called "Matt" changed into a ghost looking good enough to take place as Blood Baron in Harry Potter.

'Lightning claw!" Gatomon attacked. Bakomon, whatever, took off laughing and snickering. Very annoying.. Like Peeves.

"Kari" Gatomon pouted angrily, "I thought I told you not to follow any harmonica sounds." Kari looked stunned. "Sorry, Gato. I couldn't help it." Her tears streaked down her cheeks, "I couldn't help it."

"Ah. Its okay Kari." Gatomon hugged. She winked at the blue eyes behind Kari. It winked back.


	4. Blue Eyes

Kari's Wish

Disclaimer: NONE 

Chapter 4-Blue Eyes

"Gatomon," Kari said, "I have a feeling that somebody is watching us."

"He is." Gatomon gasped and covered her mouth with her paws. "What do you mea 'he is?" Kari demeaned angrily.

"Uh…Ah…Ha ha ha… Ha?" Gatomon took a step away from her. "Eh."

"GATOMON! I know when you're lying!" Kari shouted, "Its as plain as a bright daylight.!"

"Hum." The cat hummed. "Hold up a minute." And ran back. "She weird." Kari sat down where she was.

"What do I do?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe I should just go." A figure said. "make known to everyone."

"No no no." Gatomon said. "I want to keep it a surprise." "Gatomon" a voice called "Where are you?"

"Uh-oh. Gotta go. "Gatomon warned. "Stay close ok? I might need you some time today.. Or later on"

"Gatomon!" Kari called. She was getting impatient. "Gatomon!"

"Here" she ran out of the bushes looking happy. "Sorry."

"Arighty. Gatomon. What's go-"

"Kari!" a blonde boy shot out from the bushed, followed by bush hair, red hair, orange hair, maroon spike, light maroon straight hair, brown mushroom hair and.. you name the digi-desteneds and their digimon!!

"Kari. I'm sorry" Tai begged. "I do care, but.." yada yada.

"Should I com now?" a voice whispered to the cat. "Hm. No not yet." She replied back. But Kari saw this for she was suspicious about Gatomon. "ACK!"

"Ah! Kari!" Gatomon jumped in midair. "Hide!" she told the azure eyes. But this time everybody saw it too.

"Gatomon" they chorused. "Fine!" she held up a truce sign. "I give up." Now, the white kitty smiled. "Come out now."

The blue eyes now appeared slowly, from top to bottom.

Golden hair to black shoes.

Gasp and silence filled the air.

There he was, looking innocent.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"Hey guys.." he scratched the back of his head. He wore exactly what he wore when he died. "Welcome back man." Tai was the only one who spoke up. Others, you can only guess.

"You knew this the whole time?" Kari said in shock. "Not really." Gatomon looked down at the ground. "I saw him the day before yesterday.. I planned to show him to you as a surprise, but I guess you caught me."


	5. Stories

Kari's Wish

Chapter 5-Yamato "Matt" Ishida's Story

"So.. what happened Matt?" asked Sora who only heard that Matt died. No details.

"Ah," said Matt, "You see.. Um.. Alas! I'll began at the beginning.

"I went out for a walk at night- I needed to clear my mind. I went around a corner on a street. Somebody pulled me between buildings. I could have screamed, but my mouth was covered by a hand.

"I looked and found two mean looking people. The one that grabbed me said to be quiet and took out a knife. The other kept.. judging me by looking.

"Then they undressed me and themselves and raped me. This happened almost over a year ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked. "Yeah, To tell you that I got raped by man."

Matt scuffed and continued on.

"So, I decided that it was enough and cut myself ya know?

"I cut too deep one time and nearly bled to death. I fainted. Dad called the hospital, and I died of blood shortage, and here I am.

"Pretty short, huh?"

"Oh Matt," Kari cried. "I wish you told us."

"Too late." He said sadly. "So, what are you going to do?" Davis asked.

"Protect the Digital World?" Matt scratched the back of his head. "Idon't know yet."

"Yeah that'll be great!" Daisuke said. "You can become invisible right?!"

Nod.

"Then you can kick Digimon Kaiser's butt for us." He earned nine whacks on the head.

"Matt?" a girl sat down next to the spirit. "Yeah?"

"I..I.." she gulped. This is going to be hard. She thought.

"Yes Kari?"

"I.." just say it coward! "I love you…?"

Kari wondered what was going to happen next.

What would he do?

Smack me?

Ignore me for the rest of my life?

"Kari?" The spirit shook Kari's shouders sending warm feeling through here body.

"Yeah?" she looked up fearfully.

He leaned for ward capturing her lips with hers. "Gods! His kissing me!" many thought ran through Kari's mind.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around the spirit's neck.

Matt wasn't icy cold, he was warm.

He licked her lips for entrance and she gladly let them in.

"Wouldn't people make fun of you for loving a spirit, Kari?"

"Who cares? I love you and that's all that matters." And leant forward to kiss again.

"I love you too."

"I know."

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

The End

A/N: The End! It was mushy, short, and bad, wasn't it?! Well, too bad! The story's ended!!!! Bye and hope to see ya!


End file.
